As a device that reads information such as information of barcodes recorded on a card, there is known a card reader device configured so that the card is caused to be swipes along a card read slit, and so that a sensor receives a reflecting light or a fluorescent emission from the card relative to a reading light irradiated to traverse the slit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-224443